Monsters
by Prongs2506
Summary: Ella Falls just wanted to live an ordinary life, but you don't always get everything in life. At the age of 6 Ella was bitten by Fenrir Greyback and since then has been a werewolf. Nobody likes her and she is shamed by her family that used to love her. But what happens when she gets a letter to Hogwarts? And when she meets a certain Lupin?
1. Chapter 1

Okay look. It's not like I got to choose to be what I am. If I could would I be sitting in a dark closet pleading my parents wouldn't find me? No, I didn't think so.  
You see it wasn't my fault that I got bitten. The day I became itwas the last day I hadever hada loving family,or evenfriends for that matter. What I would give to go back to those days. But no, I'm still  
a monster. A beast. A werewolf.  
So there we go! Pretty much catches you up with the tragic story of my life.  
"Freak! Get down here!" I heard my mother scream. I curled up into a ball and tried not to cry. "Eleanor Rosalyn Falls! NOW!"  
I carefully picked myself off the ground and slowly turned the doorknob dread pouring over my body as I stepped into the light. Sighing I exited my closet and glanced overmy room quickly before heading downstairs.  
I saw my mother standing over a piece of parchment and looked over at the windowsill to see a barn owl perched right next to the light.  
"Yes ma'am?" I asked with slight caution staying at a distance to avoid her full rage. But instead of rage she just tossed me over the letter she was reading.

 _ **Dear Eleanor Falls,**_

 _ **We are happy to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is a list of items enclosed that are required for you to attend our school. You are allowed to bring either a cat, toad, or owl but it is optional.**_

 _ **Hope to see you there.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ ****_

I looked up from the letter astonished. My mum gave me a look of disgust before saying, "You can go, but only to get you out of the house. Since your older sister Olivia graduated from Hogwarts you will use her old books. Now go up  
to the bathroom and make it look perfect. I expect it clean by dinner, freak!" 

* * *

**Time skip to the train!**

 **(Sorry I know I'm lazy :P !)**

* * *

I waved goodbye to my family but as I expected my parents looked at me like I was a monster which I guess I am, and my sister just looked atme. A slash of pain hit my heart buys as usual I ignored it. I climbed onto the train and looked  
down the narrow hallway.  
I looked in each and every compartment which looked like they may explode with dozens of teenagers overflowing them, until I came across one with onlyfour other boys who looked about my age.  
"Can I sit here?" I asked quietly trying not to make eye contact. The tall boy with the messy brown hair and round glasses smirked.  
"Of course you can! Who can blame you for wanting to sit with the famous James Potter himself!" He said with swift confidence his eyes almost gleaming with mischief.  
"Oh! A) who is this 'James Potter' and B) he doesn't sound very almighty!" I said clearer this time but still a bit soft. The other boys roared with laughter and messy hair flushed a deep red. One of the people I was sitting  
with looked at me in wonder scars etched on his face.  
"We're going to get along sooo well!" A guy with longish hair and icy blue eyes managed still on the ground in cackles. I smiled. Maybe Hogwarts could be a fresh start with actual friends! And I think I just found mine! 

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first story so please don't judge! Thank you for reading this! Don't worry it will get more interesting!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Prongs2506**

 ****


	2. Pumpkins and Mashed Potatoes

**I'm going to do a time skip so we can get to the good part! Really quickly though Ella was sorted into GRYFFINDOR! She was friends with the marauders from first to second year but at the beginning of third year they ditched her and now she is friends with Marlene, Alice, and Lily. She is currently in fifth year!**  
 **  
**

The color orange streaked throughout the Grand Hall as I ran towards my friends, their backs turned. Let's be honest here. Would you really pass up a perfect opportunity like this to scare your friends? Trust me when I say  
I wouldn't either. A smirk crossed my face and I sashayed behind them before getting into perfect position _and..._  
"OI FALLS WATCHA DOING!" I heard a voice call over towards me. I narrowed my eyes at my former best friends before scowling and answering with a "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW IS IT POTTER!"  
Pettigrew, Potter, and Black just cackled at this but Rem- I mean Lupin just stood there with a look of...pity? I don't know why but this sent a wave of frustration over me and I tried to lunge at them but a hand pulled  
me back.  
Looking around I noticed Lily grasping onto me giving me one of her infamous 'I know they're stupid but do you really want to do this' looks. Sighing I rolled my eyes and sat down at a bench at the Gryffindor table.  
" Not so feisty anymore AYE FALLS!" Black yelled towards me as I started to calm down. That's it! I grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes from a bowl in front of me ran over to where the marauders were standing and  
went over to Black, Potter, and Pettigrew and rubbed it all in their hair before dashing off. If glares could kill I would be long gone.  
"FALLS!" The three yelled in unison as they chased me around the Gryffindor table as Lupin watched with both amusement and confusion. You may be wondering why I didn't smother him in food. Well you see I understand  
what he goes through. As I figured out in first year, Remus Lupin is a werewolf just like me. I know how rough it is to live like that. Plus he puts up with 3 god awful boys so you have to give him at least _some_ credit.  
Anyhow I slipped, slid, and sprinted right, left, you name it! Until they finally caught up to me. Curse my stubby legs! They grabbed onto me and tried to pour half the feast on me but before they could Lupin threw a  
pumpkin at Pettigrew.  
Confused and shocked I escaped from their grasp. Remus Lupin looked at me with a small smile. "Call I even Ella." He grinned.  
With raised eyebrows I nodded and returned to my friends. I don't know what just happened but maybe just maybe, I might be able to forgive Lupin. And I might be able to be at peace with the marauders. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Prongs2506**


End file.
